


[立克]coffee tea or me

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie
Summary: 明星卞慶華X裸露家政陳廷軒





	[立克]coffee tea or me

[立克]coffee tea or me

卞慶華從來是個私生活檢點的人，桃色緋聞近乎零，人人心目中的好老公人選。但要知道外表看上去愈正常，裡面就不一定。正所謂外表斯文，內裡open。  
單身公寓門鈴響起了，卞慶華才想起自己托經紀人找的清潔鐘點工到了。打開門的瞬間映入眼簾的是一張清純又毫無雜質的小臉，隱隱帶著幾絲勾人，但奶奶的聲線聽起來像個未成年的小孩。  
「請問是卞先生嗎？我叫陳廷軒 可以叫我軒軒 是個小家政」水靈靈的眼睛閃爍著光芒，卞慶華不禁打量了眼前的小孩，未脫稚氣的臉就是引人反罪的動機，小孩身穿及膝的大衣，兩條多毛的小腿展現於人前，卞慶華的內心頃刻投射出情慾的影子。  
小孩進來的一刻就脫下了大衣，露出的就是一條性感粉紅色蕾絲圍裙，胸口的小布料根本起不了遮蔽的作用，兩顆小紅纓呼之欲出，粉嫩的顏色直接印證了眼前人的純情。圍裙的蕾絲下擺也遮不住白嫩的大腿，只能微微遮住重要部位，連腿襪的帶子要綁不綁地纏在大腿根上，卞慶華下身就有了微妙的反應。  
「請問接下來我要叫你老公還是...主人？」說出後面的字眼時，陳廷軒的臉漲得通紅，無疑激起了眼前人想要戲謔的衝動。  
「叫主人的話 我是不是可以隨便欺負你？」  
「蛤？」  
卞慶華一手將人摟過靠近自己的胸膛，讓在耳邊氣音說著：「門外會有人記者蹲的 快點進來」  
手上的觸感比想像中還要來得催情幾分。  
「主人 那我從擦地板開始」對方嘗試岔開話題去掩飾悸動。  
陳廷軒拿著濕布就跪在光滑的地磚上，面對著卞慶華的又是一卷誘人至極的活春宮。蕾絲帶子繫於精緻的蝴蝶骨下，一彎下腰，那純粹裝飾用的丁字褲就完美地襯托著兩顆如本人一般可愛的小球，恐怕捏一捏這小家伙就會全身發抖著求操吧。  
地板反光的部分隱約映出那圓潤飽滿的屁股，卞慶華就想著這操起來究竟有多爽。  
「主人 你這樣一直看著人家 有點害羞 不然你看坐下來吧」陳廷軒不太敢望眼前的男人，畢竟那雙勾魂的桃花眼在他進門時己奪去三魂，剩下的七魄在接下來性事裡也會燃燒殆盡吧。  
「軒軒 能擦擦我坐著的沙發嗎？」  
其實裸體家政的員工守則是不允許跟客戶有任何身體接觸，但是這男人卻讓自己亂了步伐。  
陳廷軒不敢望向那雙桃花眼，自顧自認真地拭擦著沙發上的頑固污垢。  
身體不料卻突然失去重心，原來是被對摟入懷中，雙腿也自然跨坐在對方的腿上，軟軟的兩顆小精囊就壓在了卞慶華焯熱的性器上。  
「怎麼這麼不小心」  
「主人 能先放開我...」卞慶華選擇含住了那像果凍一樣美味的小嘴唇，果然跟想像中的無異，是更可口才對。舌尖的趁虛而入與不懂反應的張舌頭共舞，在人完全缺氧之前不捨地放開了。  
陳廷軒愈想要掙脫，那人就把他緊鎖在懷裡，身後的小穴不斷磨蹭著尺寸不一般的男性性徽。  
「你這個小壞蛋 怎麼能不聽主人的話呢」說著就咬了一下那泛著紅暈的小耳垂，舌頭還有意地伸進內耳道摸擬著交合的律動，陳廷軒的身子來軟成一灘水，但下身的硬度提醒著他多想被這個男人幹暈過去。卞慶華一個翻身將那柔軟到無骨的小身板壓在身下，拉開布料咬上了一早在空氣中挺立的小乳珠，舌頭抽繪著螺旋紋的乳暈，牙齒碰到的微痛感轉為快感，通過一聲聲輕吟宣洩出來。  
「主人...主人...另一邊也要...」要滿足一隻色慾薰心的小饞猫，就必須要器大活好，幸好卞慶華就是，他含上了另一顆被冷落的小紅點，乳尖沾上唾液的水光更顯淫靡。  
卞慶華發現自己的耐性都比小妖精磨光，架起兩條白滑的腿放在自己肩上，將那吐著精水的青芽與飢渴的後穴看得一清二楚。  
一隻手安撫著陳廷軒的莖身，手指就插入了乾澀的後穴，突然的前後夾攻讓陳廷軒繃緊了身子。卞慶華選擇用親吻來安撫他的緊張，舔過了那流到嘴邊的生理淚水，唇瓣與乳頭一樣蹂躪到紅腫不堪。  
「寶貝 別緊張 你太緊的話 我進不去」  
「那就別進...進了...」陳廷軒的哭腔無疑提醒著卞慶華的禽獸行為，像是瘋狂操弄著未成年的小男孩，背德的違背感讓他慢不下來，再插入第二，第三隻手指。  
後穴開始適應三隻手指的進進出出，但仍然未夠，怎樣也止不住深處的騷癢，手指離開後無盡的空虛感襲來，想找又粗又硬的東西放進來。  
「想要的話 就自己來」  
「是的...主人...」  
陳廷軒有些按捺不住主動解開卞慶華的褲頭，小舌頭隔著內褲描繪著對方的形狀，灰色的內褲在濕透下顯示出巨根的輪廓。逼不及待地拉下對方的內褲，吞吐著半硬又青筋爆現的粗大，性器在那櫻桃小嘴內不斷放大，快要含不住的樣子太欠操了。  
卞慶華抽出了對方嘴裡性器，放下了對外的溫柔形象，正當陳廷軒以為自己的服務太差時，卞慶華直接拉開丁字褲的，就插入對方的緊緻的小穴內，肉粒像是吸盤般瘋狂吮吸著比手指不知粗多少倍的性器。  
突然的進入還陳廷軒驚叫出聲，未經人事的後穴難以容納對方的碩大，「主人...慢點...軒軒受不了...」  
待到甬道完全接納他的碩大就有節奏地律動起來，一下比一下更猛烈的撞擊著那塊小軟肉。  
「啊啊.....不要了...主人...快點」  
「寶貝 你到底是要快還是慢」  
「快點...那裡...就是那裡...」  
「不行呀 寶貝你太棒了 慢不下來」後者還使壞地彈著他大腿上的蕾絲帶子，微痛感讓陳廷軒的雙腿緊緊纏上了對方的腰。體內的敏感點被無間斷地頂弄著，數十下的抽插後陳廷軒就忍不住交待了。  
卞慶華舔掉了他的濁液，桃花眼內充滿危險信號。  
他將人抱起抵在牆上作新一輪的進攻，上下夾攻的快感誘發出陳廷軒更甜膩的叫聲，交合處的力度絲毫不減，愈演愈烈。  
被操得紅腫的小穴依然瘋狂吸著對方的陽物，卞慶華的賣力服務讓兩人的身分調換，到底誰才是被服務的對象呢  
敏感點被狠狠撞擊，陳廷軒被快感爽得仰起頸項，腳趾止不住卷縮著，將對方的腰纏得更緊，似乎要融進對方體內，永不分離。  
卞慶華索性將人抱起放在流理台上繼續瘋狂抽插，「寶貝 我喂飽你了嗎」  
「不夠...再來...」  
不斷的抽插下陳廷軒的腰痛得讓他不滿地努努嘴，卞慶華吻上了他，隨即也釋放了，「啵」的一聲拔出性器，濁物在陳廷軒的後穴不願意流出，只因液體太過濃稠，畫面更為香豔。  
「主人 滿意我的服務嗎 要給五星哦」事後的撒嬌最要命。  
「太滿意了 加鐘怎麼算」  
「再免費送你三次 但要不同姿勢 怎樣」  
「隨時奉陪」

-end


End file.
